


Round 1

by bumblebi



Series: I will make you scream [1]
Category: Raw (TV), WWE, alexa bliss - Fandom, sasha banks - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, bueno un poco de plot sí tiene pero, no es importante la verdad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebi/pseuds/bumblebi
Summary: Basado en este momento: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQJZoPkfAJEAlexa no entiende por qué no puede quitarse las palabras de Sasha de la cabeza.





	Round 1

Alexa asesta otro puñetazo en el centro del saco de boxeo. Suelta un gruñido al notar el daño en sus nudillos. “Joder…” se maldice a sí misma, no está nada fina esta tarde. No consigue centrarse en lo que debe centrarse y va a acabar haciéndose daño en la mano. Suelta un grito de frustración mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza. No para de recordar las palabras que Sasha le ha dirigido esa tarde. “Te voy a hacer gritar…”. 

Tras contar hasta diez controlando las respiraciones, vuelve a colocarse frente al saco, esta vez asegurándose de que tiene las manos bien colocadas para no hacerse daño.

\- Maldita Banks. – Suelta al dar el primer golpe. – Niñata. - Otro puñetazo. – Imbécil. – Un tercer puñetazo, esta vez más fuerte. - ¡Cretina de mierda! – Pega una patada al saco que hace que se mueva a una velocidad que no esperaba.

\- Ufff, alguien está muy frustrada.

La cara de Alexa se colorea de rojo al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas. Justo la única persona que no quería ver hoy: Sasha Banks. Decide ignorarla y seguir pegando al saco en silencio. Pero Banks no se lo va a poner tan fácil. Tarda unos segundos en ponerse detrás del saco, sujetándolo y mirándola con esa sonrisa de superioridad tan característica de ella.

\- Apártate a menos que quieras que te quite esa sonrisa de un puñetazo. – Está asestando golpes rápidos, intentando intimidarla.

\- ¿Te molesta tener compañía?

\- No, me molestan ciertas compañías. – golpea con dos uppercuts cruzados y asesta un jab en dirección a la cara de Sasha, frenando enfrente, justo antes de rozarla. – Como la tuya.

Sasha arquea una ceja y levanta levemente la cabeza, retándola. Hasta parece divertida por la reacción de Alexa, cosa que molesta sobremanera a esta última.

\- Qué pena que ahora tengamos que trabajar juntas… - Dice Sasha alejándose del saco. Su sonrisa traviesa ha vuelto.

\- No. – Alexa está machacando el saco con todas sus fuerzas. – Que tengamos que hacer un combate juntas no nos convierte en compañeras. – Pega una patada acompañada de un grito que hace a Sasha temer por el estado de ese saco. Alexa se gira y acerca su cara a la de su rival pero actual compañera. – Cuando éste combate acabe, no te creas que vas a verme más que para dejaros en ridículo a ti y a tu ego.

Sasha no se achanta ante la mirada amenazante de Alexa. Al contrario. Avanza los pocos pasos que le permite la distancia que hay entre ellas y clava los ojos en los suyos. Alexa tiene un momento de debilidad en el que deja ver que le intimida un poco y Sasha sonríe. Se maldice interiormente por no poder ocultar mejor sus sentimientos.

\- Te he escuchado hablarle al saco. – Susurra Sasha. Está literalmente encima de ella. – No sabía que pensaras tanto en mí.

\- No lo hago. – Alexa está realmente indignada ante ese comentario.

\- Mmmhmmm… Por eso me has llamado… ¿Cómo era? – Se lleva un dedo a los labios y pone una exagerada cara de estar pensando. Vuelve a mirarla a los ojos y chasca la lengua. – Cretina de mierda.

Alexa está roja de la frustración. Le propina un empujón en los hombros que crea un poco de espacio entre ellas.

\- Se te ha olvidado “niñata” e “imbécil”.

La sonrisa de Sasha es mucho más grande, pero ya no es chulesca. Es la sonrisa que pone cada vez que se prepara para atacar: la sonrisa de una persona que cree que tiene la situación bajo control. Es tan obvia, piensa Alexa.

Banks se abalanza encima suya, pero Alexa la esquiva sin problemas. Ahora es Alexa la que sonríe.

\- Previsible. – Dice Alexa.

El grito de rabia de Sasha inunda el gimnasio mientras se vuelve a abalanzar sobre Alexa. Puede esquivar el primer golpe, pero no su gancho izquierdo

\- Lenta. – Contesta Sasha pegando un salto hacia atrás y riéndose de ella. 

Alexa se pone en posición de defensa y observa el entorno. Tienen el ring al lado y podrían estar más cómodas pegándose ahí que en mitad del gimnasio, con todas las máquinas de por medio. Y de verdad que necesita sentir sus manos machacando a Sasha Banks ahora mismo.

Baja los puños y se gira como si nada en dirección al ring, dejando a Sasha descolocada. Cuando entiende sus intenciones se le escapa una risa de satisfacción. Alexa está esperándola dentro del ring, ha vuelto a adoptar la posición de defensa.

\- ¿Estás segura, Bliss? – pregunta colándose entre las cuerdas y colocándose frente a ella.- No quiero que te retires para nuestro próximo combate porque te he roto algo.  
No puede más con la soberbia de Sasha, así que la calla con un golpe directo al estómago.

\- Se me ha olvidado incluir “creída” en la lista de sinónimos de Sasha Banks.

Intenta asestarle una patada en la cara, pero Sasha le agarra el pie antes de que llegue a su destino. Gira sobre sí misma, haciendo que Alexa pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo de cara. Sasha no le da descanso y se pone de cuclillas a su lado, agarrándole del pelo para levantarle la cabeza. Alexa reprime sus ganas de mostrar dolor. No le va a regalar esa satisfacción.

\- ¿Sabes? Es difícil no tenérselo creído cuando peleo contra ti.

\- No decías lo mismo cuando te quité el título.

Rápidamente, el codo de Alexa golpea el estómago de Sasha, dándole un poco de margen para darse la vuelta y enganchar a Sasha de los tobillos. Pega un tirón y Sasha está en el suelo. Antes de que pueda hacer nada, Alexa le ha saltado encima y le está sujetando las manos y aprisionando sus caderas con una rodilla a cada lado.

\- Eres una bocazas. – Le dice Alexa, disfrutando de la cara de odio de Sasha. – Una pava que se cree la reina de aquí y no es más que una mosquita muerta.

\- La reina no. – Sasha sonríe. Incorpora la cabeza y golpea los labios de Alexa con los suyos, haciendo que pegue un respingo que aprovecha para darle la vuelta. Ahora es   
Sasha la que sujeta a Alexa. – La jefa.

\- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? – Sasha no ha visto más roja a Alexa en su vida.

\- Lo que sea para demostrarte que no tienes nada que hacer contra mí.

Alexa siente las manos de Sasha soltar sus muñecas. Se ha puesto de pie y le ofrece una mano para levantarse. Otra vez la sonrisa de superioridad. La rabia se apodera de Alexa y se levanta de un salto, embistiendo a Sasha contra la esquina del ring. Tiene su cara tan cerca que siente su respiración entrecortada en la nariz. Pone una mano alrededor del cuello de Sasha, clavando una mirada llena de ira en sus ojos. Sasha está sorprendida pero divertida de ver tanta frustración y rabia hacia ella.

\- Rastrera. – Le asesta un guantazo en la mejilla izquierda que hace que Sasha gire su cabeza por completo. Alexa se queda descolocada. La cara de Sasha refleja… ¿placer? – Puta pervertida. – Le da un rodillazo en el abdomen.

\- No lo niego. – Consigue decir Sasha jadeando. – Pero tú tampoco paras.

Un gruñido de frustración abandona los labios de Alexa mientras se aleja de Sasha. Se echa las manos a la cara. No entiende qué le está pasando, pero ella también está disfrutando de esta situación. Se avergüenza de sí misma, se siente patética. Se gira hacia Sasha, sigue contra la esquina, recostada y con un brazo colgando de cada cuerda. La está mirando con una ceja levantada y con una mirada que conoce bien. Alexa sonríe y pone los ojos en blanco. Se aparta el pelo de la cara con las dos manos y resopla, incrédula. Sasha Banks la desea. Quiere que vuelva a ponerse contra ella y se lo está diciendo con esa mirada de reto que le está dirigiendo.

\- Estás pirada, Banks. – Suelta Alexa, todavía con las manos en su pelo.

“Te voy a hacer gritar…”, recuerda de pronto Alexa. Se le escapa un suspiro y se estremece al recordar a Sasha pronunciando esas palabras, con sus labios pegados a su oreja. Joder… Ahora entiende el origen de esa frustración que estaba sintiendo y se odia a sí misma por sentir lo que está sintiendo. Vuelve a gruñir, muy fuerte. Sasha disfruta de verla debatirse internamente de esa forma, pero sabe que no va a llegar a ningún lado. Es Alexa Bliss, la persona más cabezota que conoce. Verla así le es suficiente para reírse de ella durante meses.

Sasha se incorpora para irse cuando Alexa le salta encima. Ha podido reaccionar a antes de que sus cuerpos impactaran, agarrando así los muslos de Alexa conforme se enroscaban a sus caderas. Siente los dientes de Alexa clavarse en su cuello y gruñe apoyándose en la esquina del ring de nuevo. Deja de sentir sus dientes para notar una succión en la misma zona. Eso le gusta más.

\- Estás pirada, Bliss. – Jadea Sasha, imitándola.

Los dientes de Alexa vuelven a la carga, esta vez en el labio inferior de Sasha. Muerde y succiona mirando a Sasha a los ojos.

\- Eres ridícula. – Le dice a Sasha tras soltar su labio. Lleva su mano a la barbilla de la otra luchadora, acariciando su labio inferior, ahora hinchado, con el pulgar. No ha dejado de mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento. – Mírate. Pidiendo a gritos que siga.

La ceja de Sasha se arquea y su media sonrisa se tuerce. Se separa de la esquina con Alexa enroscada a su cintura para darle la vuelta. Ahora tiene a Alexa contra el poste, mucho más indefensa. Como a ella le gusta. Alexa está indignada, alza la mano para abofetearla pero Sasha lo ve venir y le sujeta las muñecas contra las cuerdas.

\- ¿Quién es la ridícula ahora?

\- Que te jod…

Los labios de Sasha impactan contra los de Alexa, ahogando el final de la frase. Alexa nota la lengua de Sasha abriéndose paso hacia su boca. No hay nada de delicadeza en ella, es el beso más agresivo que le han dado en la vida. Puede sentir la rabia de Sasha, toda su chulería canalizada en ese beso. Es su forma de decirle que no tiene nada que hacer contra ella, como le gusta creer. Sasha para el beso de pronto, frustrando a Alexa, que no ha tenido suficiente y la busca sin éxito, provocando una leve carcajada en la otra luchadora. Acerca sus labios a los de Alexa de nuevo, pero no la besa. La espera está matando a Alexa y sabe lo ridícula que tiene que estar quedando. Se odia tanto por fracasar tanto a la hora de controlar su cuerpo… Pero los labios de Sasha están tan cerca que casi los puede saborear. Y eso es lo que quiere. No puede apartar la vista de ellos. No quería hacerlo, no quería darle el gusto, pero cuando la lengua de Sasha roza su labio superior, tentándola, termina gimiendo ante la frustración. Sasha suelta una leve carcajada y vuelve a besarla, pegándose todo lo posible contra la entrepierna de Alexa.

Las manos de Alexa se retuercen intentando liberarse de las de Sasha, pero no se lo pone nada fácil.

\- No vayas tan rápido. – Le susurra Sasha al oído. – Voy a soltarte, porque necesito las manos para desnudarte. – Juguetea con el lóbulo de la oreja de Alexa entre sus dientes durante unos segundos. Lo suficiente para que Alexa suelte un pequeño gemido. – No intentes nada raro. Quiero esas manos quietas para jugar un poco.

Alexa no entiende cómo esas palabras consiguen que su cuerpo reaccione de esa manera. Realmente está perdiendo el control ante Sasha Banks.

Una de las manos de Sasha se posa en su abdomen y lo recorren despacio, de abajo a arriba, hasta llegar a la tela del top deportivo de Alexa. Sasha se recrea un poco jugueteando con la tela, disfrutando del brillo en los ojos de Alexa, que piden a gritos que se lo quite. Desliza la mano por debajo de la tela y consigue arrancarle otro gemido a Alexa al encontrarse con su pezón, está tan duro que no entiende cómo no ha roto el top. Suelta la otra mano de Alexa y la libera de esa prenda. Alexa suspira aliviada, pero su suspiro se ve eclipsado con gemidos cuando Sasha comienza a acariciar su pecho mientras succiona en su cuello, en su clavícula, en su hombro… la boca de Sasha está en todas partes y no consigue seguirle la pista. No puede dejar las manos quietas, siente que le flaquean las piernas y lo último que quiere es bajarse del cuerpo de Sasha. Enreda las manos en su pelo fucsia, y se agarra lo más fuerte que puede.

De pronto, la mano de Sasha deja de estar en ella, al igual que su boca. Alexa abre los ojos sin comprender nada.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho de las manos? – Pregunta Sasha. Su mirada produce en los adentros de Alexa un revoloteo inexplicable. Está enfadada con ella y le gusta.

\- ¿Crees que tiene alguna clase de poder sobre mí, Banks?

Sasha lleva sus manos a las nalgas de Alexa, propinándole unos sonoros cachetes al agarrarlas. Alexa deja escapar un gemido de dolor mezclado con placer.

\- No sé, yo diría que sí. – Sonríe.

De pronto, Sasha se da la vuelta y deja caer a Alexa en el suelo de espaldas. Salta encima suya, sujetando sus manos por encima de la cabeza de Alexa, dejándola totalmente inmóvil.

\- Si digo que quiero tus manos quietas… - Se mete un pezón de Alexa en la boca y succiona, provocando que Alexa arquee la espalda acompañando el movimiento de un gemido. – Las dejas… - Pone los dientes alrededor de su pezón y aprieta muy suavemente. – Quietas. – Su lengua embiste contra él y Alexa siente que le va a estallar algo por dentro como Sasha siga así. Sin embargo, no se rinde.

\- ¿Y si no quiero? – pregunta entre jadeos y pequeños gemidos.

\- Si no quieres… - Lleva su boca al otro pezón y succiona con fuerza. Esto hace daño a Alexa, pero no tanto como para no provocarle placer igualmente. Deja el pezón de Alexa y sube hasta sus labios, pero no los besa, se queda casi rozándolos para poder mirarla a los ojos. Le encanta lo que ve: Alexa Bliss debajo de ella, jadeando y gritando con la mirada que le haga gritar como le ha prometido. – Si no quieres y me desobedeces, paro lo que estoy haciendo y me voy. - La expresión en la cara de Alexa divierte demasiado a Sasha. – Pero, a juzgar por lo que veo en tu cara, eso no es lo que quieres.

\- ¿Sabes, Banks? Si no tuvieras mis manos cogidas ya te habría quitado esa sonrisa de la boca.

\- Hay otras formas de quitármela que ahora mismo te gustan más. – Pega sus labios a los de Alexa y pasa su lengua por el labio inferior. Siente la boca de Alexa abrirse instantáneamente, pero no quiere entrar. Quiere castigarla un poco. Se aleja de la boca de Alexa, la cual vuelve a indignarse. - ¿Quieres que pare?  
Alexa le responde con un gruñido y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Eso no es una respuesta. – Le recrimina Sasha. Se hace hueco con su pierna derecha para deslizarla entre las piernas de Alexa, presionando con ella su entrepierna. Alexa está incluso más roja que antes y reprimiendo un gemido. – Dime lo que quieres.

Nota la respiración de Alexa debajo suya, cada vez más entrecortada. Puede notar también cómo Alexa busca su pierna de manera inconsciente. Está tan claro lo que quiere… pero quiere oírselo a ella.

\- Sigue… - susurra por fin Alexa, apartando la mirada de Sasha por la vergüenza de verse sucumbir ante ella.

Sasha muerde su labio inferior antes de volver a sus pechos. Alexa está volviéndose loca, llenando el gimnasio de gemidos con cada roce de la lengua de Sasha en su pezón y cada embestida contra la pierna de Sasha. 

\- No muevas las manos de donde están o paro.

Las palabras de Sasha son claras y contundentes, y Alexa siente cómo sus muñecas son liberadas y las manos de Sasha buscan su pantalón de entrenamiento. No se recrea en quitárselo: de un tirón, Sasha ha desnudado a Alexa por completo.

Sus dedos recorren el abdomen de Alexa, haciéndola estremecer ante lo que sabe que está por venir. Sasha lleva ahí su boca, dejando un rastro de pequeñas marcas de mordiscos por todo el abdomen de su compañera. Alexa siente una quemazón terrible en la entrepierna, la necesita ya ahí abajo y Sasha es muy consciente de ello. La está haciendo sufrir a conciencia.

Cuando parece que la boca de Sasha ha llegado al destino que Alexa esperaba, la siente contra la cara interna de su muslo derecho. Alexa mira a Sasha, urgiéndole con la mirada que vaya a donde ella quiere. No se ha atrevido aún a mover sus manos temiendo que la deje así. Siente los labios de Sasha llegar al punto en el que acaba el muslo y se estremece al notar su lengua acariciar sus labios mayores.

De pronto, ya no siente a Sasha abajo. Vuelve a mirar, está a escasos centímetros de su entrepierna, pero la mira a ella.

\- A partir de aquí, - le dice Sasha con una media sonrisa en su cara. – Puedes usar las manos todo lo que quieras.

Los labios de Sasha embisten contra su clítoris, succionando su órgano con fuerza y rabia. Alexa no puede gemir más fuerte. La quiere más cerca, más pegada a ella, y lleva sus manos al pelo de Sasha, impidiendo que pueda separar la cara de su entrepierna. Nota la lengua de Sasha contra su centro, subiendo y bajando a una velocidad que Alexa no puede mantener. Los gritos que Sasha escucha alimentan aún más su ego y lleva su mano derecha a la entrepierna de Alexa. Tantea la zona, buscando por dónde entrar y comienza a juguetear. No quiere entrar aún, quiere que se lo suplique, así que hace el amago de entrar para notar cómo Alexa alza sus caderas para presionarse aún más contra ella.

\- ¿Quieres algo, Bliss? – Dic Sasha, parando un segundo.

\- Uuuuuugghhhhh – su gruñido es pura frustración. – Eres una cerda. – Apenas se le puede entender entre gemidos y gruñidos. – Rastrera. – Sus palabras se pierden con cada embestida de la lengua de Sasha contra ella.

\- No voy a hacerlo si no me lo pides. – Se plantea parar del todo, pero vuelve a la acción en seguida. Le está gustando mucho escucharla.

Alexa se lleva las manos a la cara, ahogando entre sus puños sus gemidos y frustración. Finalmente, y tras mucho tentarla, Sasha consigue lo que quiere.

\- Entra… - Suelta un grito ahogado. – Por favormmmmmm…

No espera más e inserta un par de dedos dentro de Alexa. No le cuesta nada, está tan preparada para ella que incluso podría haberle metido tres. Sale y entra una y otra vez, a un ritmo lento, pero con fuerza. Alexa se arquea sin parar, hasta que Sasha nota cómo se incorpora. No entiende qué está haciendo y se ve obligada a sacar la cabeza de su entrepierna para comprobar. Alexa lleva las manos a la cara de Sasha y la atrae hacia ella para besarla. Ahora sí que está desconcertada de verdad. La rubia se recuesta de nuevo, atrayendo a Sasha consigo, y agarra la mano derecha de Sasha para recolocarla en su entrepierna. Sasha sonríe contra los labios de Alexa.

Vuelve a deslizarse en ella, pero esta vez mete los tres dedos directamente. Alexa gime sin parar contra los labios de Sasha, mordiéndolos y succionando. Lleva los labios a su cuello, a su hombro, a su clavícula. Siente las uñas de Alexa clavarse en su espalda cuando aumenta la velocidad en sus dedos. Alexa se tensa de pronto, arqueando las caderas todo lo que el cuerpo de Sasha le permite y agarrándose a ella como si no hubiera un mañana. De pronto, Sasha siente el cuerpo de Alexa relajarse debajo del suyo y saca los dedos del interior de Alexa. 

La mano de Alexa alcanza su muñeca y acerca la mano que estaba usando con ella a su cara. Sasha abre los ojos como platos al ver la lengua de Alexa deslizarse por su dedo índice, aún chorreando de haber estado en su interior. Alexa sonríe al ver los mofletes de Sasha colorarse y hace lo mismo con los otros dedos.

\- Joder… - Se le escapa a Sasha.

\- Mmmhhhmmm…

Aprovechando este momento de debilidad de Sasha, Alexa saca fuerzas para quitársela de encima y tumbarla en el ring, pero pronto se da cuenta de que no tiene fuerzas suficientes.

\- Alexa, te acabas de correr y no con cualquiera, sino con The Boss. – Sasha le sonríe desde arriba. Ya está otra vez su sonrisa de engreída. – Bastante es que puedas caminar después de esto.

Alexa se retuerce debajo de ella en vano. Quiere devolvérsela a Sasha, quiere demostrarle que ella también puede hacerle perder el control, pero no tiene fuerzas ni para quitársela de encima. Aún le cuesta retomar su respiración normal.

Sasha la besa una última vez, alargando el beso todo lo posible, saboreando a Alexa en todos sus rincones. Se regocija cuando la escucha soltar un pequeño gemido.

\- Te dije que te iba a hacer gritar. – Susurra en su oído.

\- Me las vas a pagar, Banks. – susurra Alexa entre jadeos.

Los labios de Sasha se posan en la punta de la nariz de Alexa antes de incorporarse y buscar la ropa de su compañera. Le tira las prendas de ropa a la cara, haciendo cabrear a Alexa.

\- Lo estoy deseando.

Cuando Sasha abandona el gimnasio, Alexa se lleva las manos a la cara y emite un gruñido agudo de rabia. Al menos tenía razón: las cosas iban a seguir igual porque no hay nadie a quién más odie en estos momentos que a Sasha Banks.


End file.
